


Dopisy pískem zaváté

by Patolozka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopisy, které píše Thorin Bilbovi během jejich odloučení, aniž by tušil, kam ho všude zavedou jeho vlastní myšlenky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dopis první

**Author's Note:**

> Dlouho jsem nic nenapsala, ale dopisová forma byla vždy má oblíbená. A protože jako obvykle - sama ani netuším, kam mě povídka zavede - nemohu to slíbit ani vám...

 

Postel je bez tebe moc chladná…

Takhle jsem nechtěl začínat. Já vím, co řekneš - ´Jsi směšný, proč bys nemohl? Piš mi, cokoliv tě jen napadne,´ a přidáš ten svůj nevinný, skoro dětský úsměv. Ale nemohl a neměl. A přesto…

Postel je bez tebe moc chladná.

A velká…

Věděl jsi, že když tu nejsi, nechává mi Balin připravit přikrývku navíc? _Tohle_ je směšné. Vážně. Na stará kolena ho chytá sentiment. Oheň ve všech prostorách nechávám rozhořet, až plameny šlehají nad římsu, všechny mé nápoje mají najednou ostrý říz, kdykoliv spočinu v našich komnatách, čeká na mě horká lázeň s levandulovou vůní (levandulovou, vážně - cítím ji, jen co vstoupím do dveří), a pak je tu ta přikrývka. Přikrývka navíc… Ta, kterou, když jsi poblíž, nikdy nepotřebuji.

První noc jsem si jí nevšiml. Další elfí delegace a všechny ty jejich požadavky, stížnosti a zaručeně brilantní návrhy mě znechutily natolik, že jsem skončil s bolestí hlavy na lůžku, ani nevím jak. Necítil jsem tu tíhu navíc, ani neslyšel, když mě někdo přikrýval (jistě musel, víš přece, že když usnu, jsem jako špalek celou noc, tak jak bych se do ní mohl takhle zavinout?). Ale pak… ráno, jakmile jsem se probudil, v hlavě stále jako by se z dálky ozývaly zvony, to bodnutí prozření nešlo ignorovat.

Postel je bez tebe moc chladná. Opakuju se, vidíš to. Raději bys to ani neměl číst, ještě by ti popraskaly ty tvoje nové brýle, a to by byla škoda. Možná jsem ti to ani neřekl, ale vypadáš v nich… mladší. Jako tehdy, když jsme se poznali a svět byl příliš bláznivý a čas letěl jako závan prudkého větru. Zvýrazňují jiskry ve tvých očích. …Že v nich žádné nemáš? Heh! Jak by ne? Dokážeš je až moc dobře vidět sám třeba u Thiriho, když se s ním Kili odváží až za námi nahoru, ale u sebe ne? A kdo je tu najednou směšný, co?

Thiri… ten chlapec je stejný jako mí synovci, když byli mladší. Nebo spíš ne. Horší. Kolikrát za den blahořečím své sestře, že ty dva vskutku dokázala vychovat. Tedy s mou pomocí, samozřejmě, jak tak rád zdůrazňuješ, i když si tím nikdy nejsem zcela jist. To ona měla trpělivost, soucit a porozumění. A když i toho pozbyla, třímala v ruce alespoň lískovku. Nebo paličku. Ale většinou stačil její hlas. Energický, když se zlobila, tichý, když byla zklamaná, klidný, když toho bylo třeba, a něžný, když nás zahrnovala láskou.

Chybí mi. Chybí mi i ty její pichlavé pohledy. …Když nebyly namířené na mě. Nebo možná, i když byly, víš to dobře sám, třebaže o tom nemluvíme. Ještě, že se jí Dalira tak podobá, zvládnout Thiriho a teď i tu maličkou… No vážně! Nesměj se mi! Představ si, že ji Thiri vykoupal na tržišti ve fontáně, jen tak, a ona se tomu ještě smála! Vidíš před očima ten její bezzubý úsměv? Promočené kudrliny na všechny strany? Málem jsem narazil do sloupu a zesměšnil se tak před celým Bardovým doprovodem, když jsem je spatřil z ochozu. A to jsem se právě chtěl pochlubit tím, jak se nám trh úspěšně rozrůstá poté, co na naše návrhy přistoupili i kožoměnci, co přišli ze severu. Stačil ten jeden pohled a všechny myšlenky se mi vypařily z hlavy, až musel Ori (mimochodem, povýšil na Balinova asistenta, jistě tě to potěší) přiskočit a po obvyklém: ´Ehm, ehm, Vaše Výsosti, neměl jste v úmyslu…?´ všechny opět namotat na správnou nit.

Jednou se z nich zblázním. Ze všech.

Vážně. Nejsi tu, abys obrátil oči v sloup, zakroutil pobaveně hlavou a řekl něco jako: ´Ale jdi, vedeš si moc dobře, víš to sám. Svět by byl nudné místo bez všech těch drobných mrzutostí a náhlých překvapení.´

A měl bys pravdu. Kde bychom byli? Kde bych byl, kdyby nebylo přesně toho?

Je pozdě, ale nechce se mi spát, postel je moc chladná, ale to jsem již napsal, vlastně vícekrát, než by bylo zdrávo. Ale já nepíšu knihy, jen podepisuji lejstra, jak Balin taktně podotýká, když mi jich na stůl položí půl tuctu a soucitně se na mě usměje, od toho jsi tu ty. Mohl bys mi něco vyprávět, až se vrátíš, nebo lépe – budeš mi muset _všechno_ vyprávět, hned, jak tě náležitě uvítám, tomu se nevyhneš.

Dávej na sebe pozor a žádné potulování po večerce, víš, že už na to nemáš věk.

S láskou

tvůj Thorin


	2. Dopis druhý

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jednou jsi mi řekl, že dokud se nezbavím arcikamu a raději i půlky pokladu k tomu, ani nepomyslíš na to, že by sis mě vzal…

Jednou jsi mi řekl, že dokud se nezbavím arcikamu a raději i půlky pokladu k tomu, ani nepomyslíš na to, že by sis mě vzal… nehledě na to, jak moc by sis to přál. Nikdy jsi nešel pro taková slova daleko. Ani jednou během té naší společné cesty. A já to na tobě obdivoval tehdy a obdivuji i teď – tu přímost a upřímnost, s jakou se mnou dokážeš bez váhání mluvit. V tomhle jsi jediný svého druhu, však ti to také často opakuji, až se na mě za to potom zlobíš. Kdyby to bylo jen za to, myslím, že bychom byli dokonalý pár.

Ha! Teď to slyším, ten smích, pobavil jsem tě, že ano? No, nic není dokonalé, vím to sám, ale existovaly chvíle, které byly… které stály za to všechno. …Vidíš? Nejen Balin má zřejmě sentimentu na rozdávání…

Arcikam je dávno pryč, uložený v nejhlubších žilách Hory, tam, odkud vzešel a kam po právu náleží, a já jsem namísto svého zlatého pokladu získal jiný. Takový, který se nedá vyvážit drahokamy ani zlatem… Mimochodem… myslím, že pomoc Bardovým lidem a využití části zlata v jejich prospěch byl jeden z tvých nejlepších nápadů, dodnes z něj těžíme, vzájemně, musím podotknout, a tak to asi má být.

Ty jsi prostě takový ten typ ´co na srdci to na jazyku´, něco, co jsem se já učil jen pozvolna, jestli jsem to vůbec kdy obsáhl. Možná jsem měl v Kraji strávit více času, třeba bych tuhle vlastnost postupně natáhl do sebe. I když myslím, že to nevadí, s tebou mluvit umím, _k tobě_ mluvit umím, a pokud ne… nu, tak to ze mě dokážeš vytáhnout sám. Anebo trpělivě vyčkáš, až se sám odhodlám. Či nasadíš jinou taktiku – nad borůvkovými lívanci by se rozplynul každý, těm nejde odolat, vážně!

Není to zvláštní? Vždycky říkáš, že ze mě sotva dostaneš pár souvislých vět a teď tu najednou popíšu celý pergamen ani nemrknu. Možná je to jednodušší než slova - nevidět reakci druhého a jen si ji představovat - a možná je to ještě těžší… Rozumuju, vidíš to? Už zase. Není, kdo by mi v tom zabránil…

Takže… nějaké novinky… O Orim už víš, Balin je stále ten stejný trpaslík, jakého jsi ho viděl naposled, jen ta jeho kyčel ho trápívá čím dál víc, i když se o tom ani slovem nezmíní, Dwalin… nejsem si jistý, jestli náhodou netrpí přeludy, sleduje mě teď na každém kroku, tvrdí, že pro mou větší ochranu, já ho však podezřívám z něčeho jiného… ale raději tomu budu říkat přeludy, než abych si myslel, že Dwalin, velitel mých stráží a ten, kdo ve všech vzbuzuje děs a hrůzu už jen svým postojem, změknul skoro na stejnou míru jako jeho bratr.

Chybíš nám všem a je to asi znát.

Fili nedávno říkal, že… Ach, málem bych zapomněl, no, to bys mi vyčinil! Fili si začal Kiru konečně namlouvat. Ano, slyšíš dobře, a netrvalo mu to ani tři roky! Tedy já vím, že nám dvěma to trvalo skoro dva a Kilimu s Dalirou, ti by se nebýt tebe možná ani nikdy neodhodlali, tvrdohlaví mezci jako jejich předci, ale vážně! Fili bude jednou král a neměl by se chovat jako rudnoucí zlobří mládě pokaždé, když někdo zmíní ženské pohlaví. Měl by zachovávat důstojnost, vážnost stejně jako… j- Jsem směšný, teď to vidím sám, ani mi to nemusíš připomínat, pamatuju se dopodrobna přesně na ten den, kdy nás chlapci nachytali v zahradě a ten, kdo zachoval nejvíc vážnosti a dospělosti jsi byl ty. Myslím, že v nich dodnes tvůj proslov zakončený: ´A koukejte si před večeří umýt ruce!´ vyvolává smích i záchvěv strachu najednou. Získal jsi jejich respekt i jejich srdce, všech, i to mé, a to u trpaslíků není jednoduché, to mi věř. Jsme odtažití, tajnůstkářští, elfy a vlastně skoro všechny jiné rasy nemůžeme ani cítit, obalujeme se hradbou z hrdosti a neústupnosti a... Ale to všechno ty víš daleko lépe, než kdokoliv jiný široko daleko. Snad možná krom čaroděje, s ním bys asi mohl sdílet všechny tyhle naše roztomilosti od večera do rána a ještě byste neměli dost.

…Když už jsme u čaroděje, neviděli jsme ho tu nějakou dobu, tak doufám, že je to dobré znamení a ne naopak - ten starý ješita má sklony do všeho strkat nos, i tam kam… ach, ano, já vím, já vím, už mlčím… zkusím to.

Nejez moc hub, nedělá ti to dobře na žaludek a víš, co se stalo po posledním čaji z těch červených muchomůrek, že ano? Ne, nebudu to nikde vyprávět, pusu na zámek a hlavu na špalek, máš mé královské slovo.

Hora ještě stojí, takže víš, kde nás najdeš. Dobře pochoď.

S láskou

tvůj Thorin


	3. Dopis třetí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rybky se chytají i ve Středozemi...

 

Chytali jsme ryby. Dnes v noci v mém snu. Ale ne tak jako v mládí s Frerinem na úpatí Hory v Bystré do ruky. Ne, nutil jsi mě používat háček a udici a červy a sežmoulané kousky pečiva, jako jsme to viděli u velkých lidí v Jezerním městě nebo ještě dál po řece. V tom snu jsme seděli na břehu rybníka, splávek z husího brka se líně pohupoval na hladině, slunce nás pálilo do očí a každá chycená mřenka u tebe vyvolávala výtrysk obrovského nadšení, zatímco já to pozoroval s despektem. Ale to nevadilo. Nevypadal jsi, že by tě to trápilo. Vlastně ani mně ne.

Pamatuji se, jak jsi o tom mluvil, jak jsi mě k tomu chtěl přinutit v rámci… jak tomu říkáváš… ´každoměsíčního plánovaného odpočinku´, který prý potřebuje každý vladař a který sis vynutil už ve svatební smlouvě, ale jak jsme se k tomu nikdy nedostali, protože v Ereboru je vždy příliš mnoho povinností a zoufale málo času na podobné kratochvíle a během našich pobytů v Kraji jsme toho zase venku v osadě moc nepobyli, když jsme se konečně vymanili dvoru a měli více než jen ukradené chvíle pro sebe. Na nějaké rybaření nebylo ani pomyšlení. Tehdy ne.

Nevím, proč to píšu, možná pro to, že bych si nějakou rybu zase jednou dal, i pečenou na ohni po celodenním pochodu, nebo možná pro to, že to bylo tak živé, že ten obraz do teď nemohu vyhnat ze své hlavy.

Asi bys mi řekl, abych se tím netrápil, že to byl jen krásný sen, a abych si ten pocit užil. …Anebo bys našel skrytou mezírku v mém programu, potají bys mě vyvedl zadními dveřmi do momentálně nehlídaných chodeb (což by sis pojistil zcela náhodně doručeným košíkem plným malinových koláčů právě těm inkriminovaným strážím) a sešel kvůli mně a za mého neustálého remcání všechny ty schody až ke spodnímu jezírku, abys mi konečně mohl dokázat, že udice je daleko lepší a pohodlnější než ruce nebo ostří, zatímco já bych se jako dotčená strana snažil o pravý opak.

Asi bychom neuspěli oba. Tvoje oči se zejména v příšeří horší stále víc a moje prsty už nejsou tak hbité jako za mlada, ale vlastně by na tom nesešlo. Smáli bychom se a handrkovali a probodávali se na oko uraženými pohledy, jen abychom se, jakmile bychom měli dost, zase ruku v ruce pokusili vyhnout Dwalinovu hněvu a Balinovým smířeným povzdechům, až bychom byli zpět v bezpečí královského křídla, jako jsme to za podobných okolností udělali několikrát už dříve.

Vidíš? A tohle přesně… tohle přesně jsi ty. Tím pro mě jsi. Někým, kdo se dokáže podívat za kamennou hradbu, za kterou stojím pro svět kolem, a říct: ´Hej, ty tam, vylezeš už? Protože jestli ne, dojdu si pro tebe!´

Dřív by mě nenapadlo hledat skulinku mezi neustávajícími povinnostmi, tam, kde není na první, druhý ani třetí pohled vidět, ale s tebou tady jsou podobné chvíle opojným dobrodružstvím, která vydávají za velkou pouť za vznosnými cíli… a pro mě konečně reálné a možné.

Chybí mi ta lehkost, s jakou to všechno dokážeš, i když ti to nedávám často najevo. Přesto doufám, že to víš.

…Stále vidím to slunce před sebou, a třebas venku padají krupky a vítr sfoukává všechny kápě hrubě z hlavy, měl jsem dnes krásný sen. Pokud jsi mi ho poslal, děkuji, a pokud ne… přeji ti podobný.

S láskou

tvůj Thorin


	4. Dopis čtvrtý

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noční můry...

_Dnešní noc byla zlá…_

Napsal jsem tuhle větu již před týdnem a pak psaní dopisu pro tebe odložil na lepší den.

Jenže on nepřišel.

Ani den po tom a ani ten následující…

…Poslední noci jsou všechny zlé. Budím se bez dechu, chvějící se prsty zaryté do přikrývek, div, že jsem je svým jednáním ještě nepotrhal. Děsí mě to, odkládám spánek, utrhuji se bez důvodu na všechny kolem, zatímco uvnitř mě svírají pochyby a přemáhá vina. Za všechno, za všechny, které jsem svým jednáním poškodil. Někdy si přeji, aby mi paměť raději selhávala a ostré hrany vzpomínek se obrousily stejně, jako vzhled skal zjemní padlý sníh.

Zima je ze všech období nejhorší. Chlad se vkrádá do kostí a ani hřejivé kožešiny, dokonce ani oheň ho nedokáží zaplašit, a myšlenky jsou příliš truchlivé, aby nad nimi ty povznesenější převzaly vládu.

Ano, já vím, ty namítneš… vždycky něco namítneš, abys mě povzbudil… že není nic lepšího a příjemnějšího, než se za sychravých dnů pohodlně usadit na pohovku ke krbu, zatímco plameny vytvářejí na našich tvářích zář, a nechat všechen ten ledový osten rozpustit v objetí, medovině a uvolněném smíchu.

Udělal jsem to. S pohárem v ruce sám v našich pokojích, zatímco jsem všechny povinnosti odsunul stranou a mysl nechával plynout… a pak i ve společnosti našich přátel, když se jako obvykle sešli k opožděné páteční večeři u Bombura v kuchyni.

Nečekali mě, neukázal jsem se tam již nějaký ten čas… ale přivítali mě jako pokaždé, srdečně, a s tácem medových oplatek, jako by věděli, tušili… doufali? Bofur mi to řekl, po jedné z veselých písní, když dohrál na svou píšťalu a připojil se ke mně, že _doufali_ , že si k nim opět najdu cestu. Ne jako jejich král, ale jako jejich přítel.

_Přítel_ … pro tebe by to bylo snadné, prostě bys řekl ´jdeme´ a bylo by. Pro mě… Nevím, vážně nevím…

…Ale možná mne všechny ty strašlivé noci přivedly právě k tomu. K tomu, abych tam chodil častěji. Abych je začal vídat ne jen během slyšení, zatímco každý z nich udržuje v chodu vyvolenou část království, přednáší návrhy a svěřuje se s těžkostmi, které je třeba řešit. Ale abych si dovolil i jen tak se zasmát nad dobrým šálkem, bavit se, jak bys řekl, hloupostmi nebo prostě pobývat v jejich přítomnosti, když Gloin běduje nad synovou zabedněností nebo se Dori vzteká, že tohle kuřecí stehno patřilo jemu, to přece měl každý vědět.

Chybělo mi to.

…Chybíš nám.

Ale s nimi je to lehčí. Někteří mě znají od mládí, jiní až později, ale přede všemi, před každým z nich mohu odložit svou vladařskou masku, protože oni vědí… prožili se mnou nejlepší i nejhorší chvíle a já s nimi. Znají mě tak jako… ne jako ty, nikdo jako ty, však ti to také vždycky vytvářelo tak trochu bláznivý úsměv na tváři, když sis to uvědomil, nemysli si, že jsem to nepoznal, ale skoro… téměř… jako někdo blízký.

Třináct nás, kteří chtěli vrátit našemu lidu hrdost, třináct z nás, kteří by se bez čtrnáctého a jeden bez druhého neobešli.

Dnešní noc byla zlá, ale teď je to… tak nějak… lepší… s tebou a nimi v mých myšlenkách…

Opatruj se, vyhni se zlobrům, skřetům, vrrkům, pavoukům, velkým medvědům, očarovaným lesům, sudům, a vůbec raději všemu, co se hýbe, vytváří zvuky, nebo do čeho bys mohl spadnout či se o to zranit. A nezapomeň na kapesník, snad jich máš dost.

S láskou

tvůj Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prozatím poslední kapitola, ale vím, kam by to mělo směřovat nebo dojít, tak snad najdu čas na připsání dalších...


	5. Dopis pátý

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcikam...

Překrásný.

Arcikam byl překrásný.

Blyštěl se ve světle i za nejhlubší tmy jako sluneční paprsek smísený se třpytem nočních hvězd. A ještě víc.

Při pohledu naň srdce roztávalo, myšlenky zpomalovaly svůj kvap a temnota se skryla do nejhlubších příkopů někam, kam jsme již sami pouhým okem nedohlédli.

Arcikam…

Králův klenot.

Srdce Hory.

Největší poklad našeho lidu. Dědictví našich otců pro všechny Durinovy syny.

Překrásný…

A přesto to nestačilo.

Krása, i takto stálá neudrží srdce v chodu, nenastolí mír, ani v duši klid.

Spíš naopak.

Ničí jej.

Pomalu obluzuje mysl, až nám z toho ohně a vzdáleného třpytu hvězd zbude jen vychladlý a prázdný popel.

…

Ty jsi mi nikdy překrásný nepřipadal.

Spíš podivný, měkký a slabý. Otravný…

Moje oči neviděly krásu. Tvé tělo ji pro mě nemělo. Byl jsi jen jako… ušmudlané škřítě, které k nám za žádných okolností nepatří, jen cupitá, klinká se ze strany na stranu a motá se všem pod nohy bez ohledu na to, zda to chtějí nebo ne.

Tam, kde náš lid pokrývaly vousy, ty jsi neměl nic. Tam, kde každý válečník měl svaly, ty jsi neměl rovněž nic. A namísto okovaných bot, ty jsi v dešti, v blátě, sněhu chodil prostě bos.

Ne. Nebyla to krása.

Neviděl jsem třpyt a jas.

Žádná vábné tóny hudby v uších, jaké vydávají drahokamy, kámen nebo kov… jen ten prostý, trochu vyšší hlas.

A slova…

…Skutky.

Činy!

…

Jednou jsem tě téměř vyhnal. Jednou jsi od nás málem odešel ty sám.

Nelituji… nemám čeho, ač v té době, měl jsem ještě před očima pouze arcikam.

Jenže… potom… neřeknu ti proč a jak… stalo se to… ošklivost a vzdor v mém srdci změnily se, přetvořily… a nešlo to vzít zpět.

Ne tehdy…

A jistě ani teď.

…

Překrásné jsou někdy naše sny, překrásné a vlahé se nám zdají, a přesto… přesto jsem sám nikdy v žádné z takových těch nocí, neměl to, co třímám s tebou teď.

Děkuji ti.

Opatruj se.

S láskou tvůj Thorin


End file.
